Ichiji- Ichigo x Renji
by fanficsofclare
Summary: Complex feelings, broken hearts and a love triangle. (pairings include: ichigoXohirime: ichigoXuryu: renjiXuryu: uryuXchad and slight renjiXrukia)


Disclaimer

I don't sell this, this story is for the Internet and not for profit. All Rights belong to Tite Kube and I respect that.

* * *

It was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

That warmth in him when he smiled at him. The butterflies in his stomach when they talked. The hatred for her when she touched him.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

The way he was spoken for, straight and way out of his league. The way she almost knew how he felt, as if she was showing off. Nothing.

He liked his orange spiky hair and his dreamy brown eyes. He liked his smile and his laugh. He liked his costume and his mask. He like his fighting style. The way his robe always tore, exposing his toned abs.

But it was nothing.

He flew through the air and hit the cliff side, small wounds bleeding.

"Renji Abarai wake up. You won't get any stronger if you daydream in the middle of training. Don't agitate me." He spoke, Ichigo Kurisake.

"I was NOT daydreaming. I was thinking." Renji shouted, as he jumped up.

"I bet you were thinking about a girl. Rukia? Or... Dude if it's Orihime I'll cut your throat!" Ichigo shouted back, not knowing the casual remind he had a girlfriend cut Renji deeper than his sword.

"I was not thinking about a girl!" It wasn't a lie.

"Fine, a guy. Your sexuality doesn't bother me. Flaunt it." Ichigo joked, not knowing the truth behind it.

"HEY DUDE. Not fair. I'm not gay." Renji shouted, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I was only kidding, sorry." Ichigo smiled, not knowing what that smile did to Renji.

"Can we go back to training? I won't daydream again." Renji asked.

"Ahah, so you were daydreaming?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow before returning to their training.

"That was a good session Renji! When you weren't daydreaming, you actually started to improve!" Ichigo pointed out as they walked into the locker rooms everyone had begged Kisuke to install. There was six showers in the male lockers and two in the female lockers (because there were only three girls who trained regularly under Kisukes shop).

Ichigo took the last shower cubical on the left, Renji the same on the right. The thought of Ichigo naked briefly popped into Renjis head and Renji wished the showers were communal.

Renji finished changing before Ichigo had left the shower and he decided to go up stairs and talk to Kisuke.

When Ichigo finally came up he was surprised Renji was still around.

"We kind of live together and I forgot my keys." Renji explained. He had forgotten his keys on purpose, so he could walk with Ichigo.

On the way home they talked about their training session, although Renji was thinking of other things. Well, someone's thing.

"Renji you've been distant all day. What's on your mind?" Ichigo asked, making Renji blush. Naked Ichigo was on Renjis mind but Renji couldn't say that. He had to think fast.

"Okay, you got me. It's a girl. Don't worry it's not Orihime." Renji reassured Ichigo.

"You wanna talk about it, need any tips?" Ichigo said calmly.

Renji looked at the smiling Ichigo, contemplating if he sould tell him.

"No, I'm good thanks." Renji secretly sighed. It was getting risky being with Ichigo.

They reached the house where everyone lived. Renji always thought it was cheesy they all lived together. Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu (and the two boys if course). They had struggled to find a house with 6 bedrooms but found a place with 5 when Orihime and Ichigo got together. Come to think of it, Orihime and Ichigo probably had sex every night. Ichigo unlocked the door and Renji closed it after they both entered.

"Hiya guys!" Rukia called from the sitting room.

"Renji, everyone is in. You didn't have to wait for me, Rukia would have opened the door for you." Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Renji mumbled.

"This girl is really getting to you." Ichigo laughed.

They climbed the stairs and entered the conjoint kitchen/dinning room/ living room area.

Orihime walked over to Ichigo and kissed him. That bitch.

"How was training, babe?" She asked, innocently. She wasn't innocent. She was evil.

"Yeah, it was a good session. Right, Renji?" Ichigo smiled at Renji and Renji looked confused.

"Oh yeah. It was." He beamed at Orihime and for a brief second he saw envy in her eyes.

Renji shuffled away and sat next to Rukia on the couch to watch tv.

Part 2-

That night, Renji couldn't sleep. He lay awake, thinking about Ichigo. He heard a knock and sat up. It wasn't his door and lay back down again. He heard muffled moans. At least somebody was getting some. They seemed to be enjoying it.

Them he heard muffled shouting.

"What are you doing? Get out of my room NOW!" The voice belonged to Uryu. And there was shuffling as the other person left the room next door and returned to their own room.

In the morning Renji pulled Uryu aside at breakfast.

"I heard about last night-"

"Who told you?" He demanded.

"No one. I HEARD. I was awake. I heard you shouting at someone. Who was it?"

"I don't actually know." He pushed his glasses further on his nose.

"That's odd. What did they do?"

Uryu blushed and his eyes widened.

"Well, err... They...-" Uryus voice got very quiet."- er... They tried to give me a blow job." Renji almost spat out his coffee.

"Whaat?" He shouted, making the others look over at them from the table.

"I don't know who did it, but I think they got the wrong room." Uryu explained as the people at the table began to talk again.

"Well it must have been a terrible experience. Free blowjob and all." Renji laughed.

"Actually it WAS a terrible experience. I think it was a guy. And I haven't ruled you out as a suspect." Renji almost choked on his coffee as he took another sip.

"I swear it wasn't me. Anyway you're not my type." Renjis gaze crossed to Ichigo, who was laughing at something Orihime had said.

There was a clatter and Renji saw a smashed cup on the floor.

Everyone stopped talking, again, to see what happened.

"Sorry guys, it slipped. I'll clean it up." Uryu said, shyly.

He dragged me with him to get the dustpan and brush from the cabinet down the hall.

"You're gay!?" He whispered in a harsh tone.

"Oh my god. Is it that obvious?" Renji panicked. "I swear. I wasn't me. I don't like you that way. Are you sure it was a guy, I mean, Rukia probably gets lonely..."

"Defiantly a guy... Renji, you like Ichigo, don't you?" Uryu grabbed the stuff and shut the door. Renji nodded slowly.

After clearing up the mess he had made, Uryu dragged Renji outside for a for what the other knew as a 'walk' but what Renji knew was a 'talk'.

"So... How long have you know?"

"A while I guess.."

And they walked in silence.

They reached a park and sat on a bench. Renji fiddled with the string of the jacket he had grabbed before being yanked out the door. Uryu slid closer so their legs were pushing together. He put his hand on Renjis neck and the other on his back. He pulled him in and kissed him. Renji awkwardly put his hands on Uryus back. Uryu licked Renjis bottom lip, begging for entrance. Renji opened his mouth into the kiss and their tongues mingled. They both moaned. They pulled apart for air.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." Renji spoke softly after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Neither was I. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Uryu muttered.

"No, it's okay. You're a good kisser." Renji smiled.

"You ain't so bad yourself." Uryu joked.

Renji put an arm around Uryus shoulder and Uryu snuggled in.

"It's never going to work is it?" Uryu looked up a Renji, waiting for his reply.

"What isn't?" Renji asked, a small frown on his face.

"Us. We would never work. You like Ichigo to much." He said and he sounded sad.

Renji nodded.

"Sorry, Uryu. Hey, you know, I'll make you a deal. By the time we're both 40, if we're not married, we marry each other. Deal?"

"Deal. But I doubt the soul society would allow same sex marriages or even same sex couples." Uryu complained.

"Well maybe it won't be such a bad thing in 20 years." Renji said.

They stayed there for a while and then went home. They returned just before lunch.

Part 3-

"We were just starting to get worried about you two." Rukia called from the kitchen has Uryu and Renji sat on the sofa, further apart than usual.

"Sorry, we got lost in the park and went for coffee." Uryu called back. Uryu hated lying but that was the small price to pay to save Renjis and his reputation.

At the dinner table, Ichigo kept looking at Renji and then Uryu. Nobody but Renji noticed as everyone was deep in conversation.

"Ichigo, could you pass me the bread?" Orihime asked. Ichigo passed it without looking away from Renji and Uryu. When Rukia, Orihime and Chad took the dishes out to clean up Ichigo looked puzzled.

Renji pinched Uryu under the table, trying to make him ask Ichigo about the night before.

Uryu jumped and turned to face Renji.

"Ow, that hurt you moron." Renji signalled to Ichigo and Uryu understood.

"Urr... Ichigo.. Can I ask you something? Where were you last night? Did you come into my room?" Uryu whispered. Ichigos faced went bright red and he looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did to you. It was dark, I went to the wrong room. Please don't tell Orihime." Ichigo whispered back.

"Who's room were you going to?" Renji chimed in quietly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak when the others came back with desert.

They all ate up but Ichigo and Renji never broke eye contact. Thankfully the only person to notice was Uryu, who had to leave the table because he couldn't stop laughing.

After lunch everyone went to the couch except Renji and Ichigo who were going to train at Kisukes shop. The walk was silent and awkward and as they neared the shop Renji stopped walking, turned to Ichigo and blurted out:

"You were heading for my room weren't you?"

Ichigo looked at his feet and nodded.

"Recently, I've been seeing you differently, I mean, starting to like you. I tried to hide it but I couldn't. And training with you made it worse. I feel so bad. I didn't know you we're in a relationship with Uryu and I shouldn't have done what I did. Even if I had gone to your room, it would still have been disastrous." Ichigo choked at the last words.

"I'm not going out with Uryu. He said it would never work." Renji explained.

"Why wouldn't it work? You guys are perfect together." Ichigo questioned.

"Because I like someone else."

Renji smiled.

"Who?" Ichigo pushed.

"Can't say!" Renji giggled.

"Why not?!" Ichigo groaned, pulled out the 'o' in 'not' like a child would do.

"Because I want to be the one to tell them and, in our house, rumours spread like fire." Renji explained.

"You annoy me." Ichigo huffed.

They had a good training session, but they had defiantly had better. They went to the lockers and put down their bags.

"Ichigo, I think I should tell you who I li-" Ichigo shoved Renji against the locker and started kissing his neck and torso, pulling the robe away. Ichigo ran his hands over the defined abs and sucked on Renjis neck, making Renji moan. Their hips pushed together.

There was a knock on the locker room door and Ichigo jumped away from Renji as Renji put his top back on.

Part 4-

"Who's there?" Ichigo called out.

"It's Orihime. I came here with Rukia to get some supplies and came down to see if you were still here. We can walk home together. "

"Yeah, sure Orihime, let me just get changed quickly okay see you up stairs!" Ichigo shouted back.

After he was sure she was gone Ichigo turned to Renji.

"I've got a girlfriend, I'm a terrible person." Ichigo hit his head against the wall.

They got changed quickly and went upstairs to the shop. On the walk home Renji had to pretend not to care that Orihime was all over Ichigo. He distracted himself by talking to Rukia.

When they returned Chad was on the couch alone and Uryu wasn't in.

"Where's Uryu?" Renji asked.

"Went for one of his walks." Chad muttered.

"Why didn't you go with him? You know he gets lonely." Renji wondered.

"I didn't go because I hate him." Chad explained, as if it was that simple.

"Come on, Chad. You don't mean that." Rukia said.

"Of course I mean it. He's g -"

"Don't you fucking dare." Renji cut Chad off. "Chad, I'm going out to find Uryu and if you tell them, I'll cut your head off. I'm not joking. I'll be back when things are fixed." Renji shot Chad a hatful look and ran down the stairs.

"Renji, wait." Ichigo whispered at the door, after he had run after Renji.

"I have to go." Renji explained.

"No, you can't. We need to... Errr... We need to talk." Ichigo said, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"It can wait. Long story short, Uryu told Chad he was, you know, and Chad flipped out. You have to make sure he doesn't tell anyone, please." Renji pulled on his coat.

Ichigo looked back up the stairs to make sure no one was there and kissed Renjis cheek.

Renji had to pull himself away from Ichigo and out the door.

"Don't wait up!" Renji called, seeing as the sun was already setting.

He was sitting on the bench.

Crying.

Crying bad.

Renji sat down and slid over like Uryu had done in the morning.

"Hey, Chad's not worth it." Renji soothed.

"Of course he is. I'm not worth it." Uryu muttered.

"You're worth everything twice than he could ever amount to." Renji whispered.

"Renji, it's not fair." Uryu said, leaning against Renjis shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Renji sighed, putting his head on Uryus.

"You wanna come home now? It's past midnight." Renji said after a silence. Not the awkward kind of silence but the kind that makes everything okay.

"Sure." Uryu said quietly.

They walked close together and held hands. When the were round the corner they let go and Uryu fixed his face and wiped away the tears.

Then entered to house quietly and went to their separate rooms.

Renji couldn't sleep and he lay awake, thinking not only of Ichigo but also of Uryu and Chad. And the whole situation.

There was a soft knock and this time it was Renjis door.

"Come in." Renji whispered as he sat up.

Uryu came in and shut the door.

"Can I stay with you? I can't sleep..." Uryu asked.

"Sure." Renji said.

Uryu got under the duvet and they soon fell asleep, cuddled up.

Part 5-

They woke up pressed against each other. Renjis eyes widened and then he relaxed when he saw they were both in pjs.

Breakfast was nothing less than awkward. Everyone was silent. The only noise was the clatter of cutlery against plates.

After breakfast Renji pulled Ichigo aside.

"So did Chad say anything last night?"

"No, don't worry." Ichigo sounded angry.

"Why are you so mad?" Renji asked.

"Well, last night I was awake and I heard you come home. I went to your room to give you that blow job I meant to give you. But you were asleep. Uryu was in your arms. Am I suddenly not important to you?" Ichigo shouted.

"NO, it's not like that. Ichigo you have no right to be jealous. You have a girlfriend! I'm the one getting hurt. Don't try and make me the bad guy!" Renji shouted back. Everyone at the table looked up at them.

"Ichigo, goodbye." Renji said as he walked away, down the stairs and out the door. Everyone at the table looked at Ichigo.

"What was that about?" Orihime asked quietly. Ichigo stammered, unsure what to say.

"Renjis been grumpy lately." Uryu offered as Ichigo wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

Ichigo nodded in a agreement.

"Yeah, that's it. He's grumpy." Ichigo said. Orihime and Rukia looked unsure. Chad looked briefly at Uryu, a confused look in his eyes.

"I'll go find him." Ichigo said as he grabbed his keys and bolted down the stairs. Uryu adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, Chad stood up and stormed to his room.

If Uryu had gone to find Renji, Uryu would have gone to the park to find their bench empty. Ichigo went to Kisukes shop. He went downstairs to the training ground. If Uryu had gone to find Renji, he would have thought he wasn't there. Ichigo went around the cliff corner and saw Renji, with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

Ichigo sighed and sat next to Renji. Renji looked up.

Part 6-

"How did you find me?" Renji asked in between sobs.

"I came to the place I hoped you would be. This place is where I first liked you. Right here." Ichigo patted the ground.

"I was watching you train with Chad and I just looked at you and saw you in a new light or something. You're so passionate when you fight and I found myself thinking how I wanted that passion. How I wanted you to feel that way about me the way you felt about fighting." Ichigo explained.

"Really?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, and do you remember I left quickly?-" Renji nodded "- that's because I had a boner..." Ichigo said causing Renji to laugh.

"I never knew you felt THAT way!" Renji sniggered.

Renji put his head on Ichigos shoulder.

"Ichigo, tell me honestly. Do I have ia chance with you? A proper chance." Renji whispered.

"You have the biggest chance in the world!" Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks." Renji muttered.

"Renji, I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a long time, even though I don't deserve to, even though I have a girlfriend. I'm going to kiss you. I haven't kissed you on the lips." Ichigo explained, out of the blue.

And then he kissed Renji. Soft and sweet. Passionate. Ichigo put his hand on Renjis neck and pulled him closer, Renji put his arm around Ichigos waist. Renji moaned into the kiss and then pulled away.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't be that guy." He said, shaking his head. Ichigo nodded.

"Then don't be. I'll break up with Orihime. For you." Ichigo whispered into Renjis ear.

"Ichigo, you'd really do that for me? No, I can't let you do that. This is probably a faze for you and one day you'll regret everything and hate me. You'll regret dumping Orihime for some fling. You're meant to be with Orihime." Renji stood up.

Ichigo pulled him back down and Renji yelped.

"Just shut up. It's not a faze. I really do like you. No, I don't. I love you." Ichigo said.

Renji looked at Ichigo and kissed him again. They pulled apart.

"We need to stop doing that since I'm still in another relationship." Ichigo laughed and Renji joined in.

"You two lovebirds done yet?" A voice said from behind the cliff.

"Kisuke?!" Ichigo shouted and they both jumped.

"Yeah what?" Kisuke asked.

"How long have you been watching? Are you a pervert all of a sudden?" Renji stammered.

"I've been watching since Ichigo slipped past me in the shop. And no, I've always been a pervert." He smirked.

"Well, pervert or not, you can't tell anyone!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Yeah, of course I won't. I'm not one to watch someone kiss and tell." He smirked again. "Get out of my training grounds and get a room. If you're gonna film it send me a copy."

"Shut up Kisuke. We're going home now." Renji and Ichigo stood up and went back upstairs. They walked home slowly, savouring every second they had together. They reached the door and reluctantly let go. They walked in and sat on separate ends of the couch.

Part 7-

"So, everything okay now?" Rukia asked, as she was stuck in the middle.

"Yeah, it's all great!" Renji said at the same time Ichigo said: "Yep, all sorted."

Chad and Uryu were no where to be seen.

"Where's Chad? And Uryu?" Renji asked. Orihime shrugged.

They watched random tv for a while, secretly looking at each other now and then. Then there was a knock and the door, Orihime answered it and came back with Toshiro, Renguku, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"We've got Aspadas and Arrancas. Everybody needs to fight lets go!" Toshiro explained.

Chad and Uryu were still missing.

They all ran out of the house and straight into action. Ichigo took battle with Grimmjow and Renji began fighting with Number 4. Everyone fought valiantly and there was few casualties. Aizen had completed his mission in Karakura town so the distraction was not needed anymore and the Arrancars and Aspadas returned to Hueco Munde before anyone was killed or badly hurt. It was dark when they made it home and everyone went straight to bed.

"I'll come in tonight, I'll get the right room and you'll be sleeping with no one except me. We got a deal?" Ichigo had whispered before Renji nodded and they went to their rooms. In the half an hour Renji waited for Ichigo to arrive, he lay thinking.

Was Ichigo really ready to give up Orihime for him? Was Renji really going to be that person who broke up something special? How would Orihime feel?

A soft knock at the door woke Renji from his thoughts.

Ichigo slid in and turned on the light. Renji winced and hissed.

"Sorry, just checking it was you!" He laughed and turned it off again. A small sliver of moonlight came through a gap in the curtains, lighting up Ichigos face and chest.

He was wearing pj bottoms and nothing else.

"Renji? Hello?" Ichigo whispered

"Yeah I'm alive I was just checking you out is that a problem?" Renji whispered back.

Ichigo climbed across the bed and straddled Renji, his legs wrapped around his waist and he cupped Renjis face and kissed him forcefully. Renji let out a soft moan.

"Do that again!" Ichigo demanded in a rough whisper, kissing Renji once more. The same moan left Renjis lips and echoed in Ichicos mouth.

"God that is so fucking HOT!" He shouted, not caring if he woke anyone up. Ichigos hand ran from Renjis face to his chest, touching over every inch of skin. Ichigo brushed his lips against Renjis neck before biting into it. Renji moaned even louder this time making Ichigo shiver.

Ichigo pulled Renjis boxers down and he knew straight away Renji wanted this.

"Oh my, how long have to been holding that beauty back?" Ichigo laughed as he grasped Renji.

"Ichigo." Renji moaned, thrusting into Ichigos hand.

"I want you to beg for it." Ichigo whispered into Renjis ear, licking it softly. Renji moaned again making Ichigo pinch Renjis throbbing cock.

"Ichigo, please." Renji moaned into Ichigos mouth as they began kissing again. That was all it took for Ichigo, who almost came from the sound of Renjis torment.

Ichigo bent down and took all of Renji in his mouth, letting it hit the back off his throat.

"Ichie-gooh." Renji moaned as Ichigo created a steady beat.

"I'm close." Renji whispered in a raspy voice. Ichigo removed his mouth, licking the underside of Renjis cock before biting the tip giving Renji thriving sensations through his body. Ichigo grasped the tip, squeezing it tightly. In seconds Ichigos fingers were all white and there was a few stray strands on the duvet.

"Goodnight, Renji." Ichigo smiled as he licked his fingers and left, going back to his room. Going back to her.

Part 8-

That night Renji slept the best he had ever slept and woke up late. He had missed breakfast and it was closer to lunch time. He got up for a shower and to his surprise saw a note pinned to his side of the door.

'I know you'll have a shower so when you go let me know.' It was signed Ichigo but Renji already knew it was him.

Renji walked out to the couch in his boxers, not noticing he was almost naked. He stretched and saw everyone's eyes on him.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"You're not wearing many clothes Renji." Uryu gulped.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I was going for a shower so I didn't bother getting dressed." Renji yawned, noticing Ichigos eye gleam at the mention of the shower. Renji wandered off to one of the two bathrooms. He took off the thin cotton boxers and slipped into the shower. He turned the water on hot and the room soon filled with steam. He felt hands on his waist and kisses on his neck. He turned to face Ichigo and kissed him.

"I slept really well last night. We should do that more often." Renji smirked before kissing Ichigos shoulder. The warm water running over their naked bodies.

"Yeah, we should." Ichigo replied, a qq you one." Renji said, kissing down Ichigos abs, briefly licking his nipple. His fingers scrapping his back moved round to touch the hairline from Ichigos belly button down to the very base of Ichigos cock, brushing it lightly.

"Renji please." He moaned, practically shoving his dick in Renjis face.

"I don't think I'll fit it all in my mouth." Renji laughed, slowly licking from the base to the tip. He bit the base then ran his tongue in a circle around the tip. He grazed his teeth down the shaft and licked where his teeth had been. He put his mouth around it and sucked hard. Ichigo moaned and blew his load. Renji swallowed some, but must of it was washed away by the water.

"That was the best shower I've ever had" Renji laughed, as he towel dried his red hair. Ichigo nodded as he dressed himself. They were in Renjis room and had run there from the bathroom. Thankfully no one saw them.

"So, Renji Abarai, what are we gonna do... About us?" Ichigo, staring at Renjis exposed abs, licking his lips. Renji saw his eyes widen as Renji stretched, revealing his V lines.

"Wow, you horny bastard, you want it again, already?" Renji laughed, strolling over to Ichigo and putting his hands Ichigos back pockets. Renjis hands fitted nicely on Ichigos butt.

"Renji, come on, you're just trying to avoid the talk." Ichigo said, desperately trying to stop himself from kissing Renji. Renji didn't let him win and they were soon up against the wall, kissing like animals. There was a knock at the door.

"Renji?" Rukias voice called. They stopped kissing and Ichigo hid under the bed.

Renji quickly pulled on trousers and opened his door.

Part 9-

"Hey, Rukia what's up?" Renji asked coolly.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if-" she cut herself off by kissing Renji and pushing him onto the bed. Renjis eyes sprung open wide and he pushed her off.

"What are you doing?" Renji shouted.

"I was kissing you." She said quietly.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'd rather you didn't." Renji said.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you liked me?" Rukia asked.

"I don't. I'm sorry." Renji muttered.

"What? You probably like Orihime, that's why you and Ichigo have been fighting!" She pointed her finger in a 'Eureka' style.

"Not true, very far from the truth." Renji said stroking the back of his neck.

"So, why don't you like me?" Rukia asked.

Renji stammered.

"Because he likes me." Ichigo explained, as he struggled out from under the bed. "But you mustn't tell Orihime about this! I have to be the one to tell her." Ichigo pleaded.

Rukias eyes darted between Renji and Ichigo.

"You two... Are... Together?" Rukia shouted.

Both the boys shushed her.

"Yeah, just tell everybody why don't you?!" Renji said sarcastically.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't tell a soul." Ichigo said and he left.

"Rukia, please, you can't tell anyone!" Renji said, holding her hands and pleading silently.

"I won't, but if Ichigo hurts her I'll cut both of your throats." Rukia smiled sweetly but meant every word.

"You should go." Renji muttered as he fell backwards onto his bed.

Renji must have fallen asleep because he woke up to see Chad standing in his door way, trying to wake him up.

"What are you doing in my room?" Renji said, trying (and failing) to hide his agitation.

"I need some advice." Chad said, looking at his hands.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Renji smiled.

"It's about Uryu." Chad cringed.

"I know." Renji reassured.

"He fancies me." Chad continued. "And it's made me think..." His voice trailed of.

"Thanks for your help! It all clear to me." Chad shouted as he left, probably going to find Uryu.

"Everyone's insane." Renji muttered to himself, as he went to the living room.

Part 11-

"Hey, Orihime, can I talk to you. Privately." Ichigo said, as Renji came in and sat on the sofa. Orihime and Ichigo got up and walked passed Renji. Chad and Uryu weren't around so it was just Renji and Rukia, who was watching a funny home movies program.

Then the voice over stopped and they couldn't hear the laughing anymore. Renji looked to Rukia.

"Why did you put it on mute?" Renji asked, raising a red eyebrow.

"Because I want to talk to you." Rukia shrugged.

"What's up?" Renji smiled.

"Renji, I hope you know that Ichigo is very, very confused. He doesn't know what he is doing. What he's doing with you. Please, don't let him stay with you because it's killing him. It's going to ruin everything he has with Orihime and it's so special. Please Renji, let him go." Rukia spluttered, letting all her opinions out.

"Rukia, I tried. He said he sure. I trust -" Renji cut himself off as they heard screaming and shouting.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Orihime screamed.

"YOU CAN'T HELP THESE KIND OF THINGS! IT WAS KILLING ME AND I COULDN'T CONTINUE TO LIE TO YOU!" Ichigo shouted back.

"YOU DISGUST ME, YOU LOVED ME AND SUDDENLY SOME MAN IS BETTER THAN ME! DID YOU EVEN LOVE ME TO BEGIN WITH? WHO IS IT ICHIGO? WHO IS MAKING YOU THIS WAY, WHO'S TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME?" Orihime shouted, tears forming with her words.

There was silence. The only noise was the soft pulse of electrics from the tv and the faint sound of heavy breathing.

There was a loud bang as a door slammed and heavy footsteps down the stairs and another slam, out the front door.

Orihime walked into the living area, with a wet face and red eyes, and sat on the single chair on the right of the sofa.

Rukia stood up and hugged her before she gave Renji a deathly stare.

"Renji, I hate you." Rukia whispered as Renji got up and started walked out.

"I know. I hate me too." He muttered before walking to his room and collapsing on his bed.

Part 12-

Ichigo was sorry. He really did love Orihime. One day, he might have married her. But, there was Renji. It was more than a crush. It felt special. It was more than physically pleasure. It was weird and wonderful. Beautiful and ugly. Kissing Renji was like fireworks and exlierating. Touching Renji felt wrong, but so right. Ichigo hated choosing. But it had to be done. He couldn't lead Orihime on like that. He wasn't a liar. He told the truth and she took it bad. He hadn't told her it was Renji, that would have killed her. And she might have done something to him. He couldn't bring him into Ichigos mess.

Ichigo sat in Kieskes shop, watching every drink their tea and ignoring the cup in front of him.

"Hey, where's the moocher?" Chinta asked.

"He's at the house." Ichigo sighed.

"You two have a fight?" Kieske asked.

"No, not with Renji. I broke to with Orihime." Ichigo muttered, his mind off track.

"Oh. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Kieske smiled softly. He understood why Ichigo had broken up with Orihime.

Kieske lifted his cup.

"To Renji." He smiled and the others followed suit.

"Thanks for tea Kieske, I should go home now!" Ichigo said as he stood up and downed the tea. He walked out into the dark blue streets, lit only but scattered street lights. He walked home slowly, giving himself time to think. When he reached the door, he unlocked it quietly and creeped in. He really didn't want to wake anyone up.

And then it hit him.

He couldn't sleep in his own bed. Orihime would kill him if he even went into his room. He walked into Renjis room.

He was asleep, snoring softly. Why was his snore so cute? Ichigo pulled the duvet back enough for him to snuggle in and he fell asleep in seconds.

During the night, Renji woke up. He saw Ichigo with him and he put his arms around him. He fell asleep as quickly as he had woken up.

Part 13-

In the early hours of the morning the light shone through a gap in curtains, falling across Renjis and Ichigos faces. They slowly opened their eyes, shrinking away from the light and hissing.

They adjusted to the harsh sun and looked to each other.

"Good morning Renji." Ichigo yawned as he stretched, revealing a quarter of his stomach.

"I presume Orihime kicked you out of your bed." Renji muttered, staring at the exposed flesh.

"Well, not exactly, I couldn't risk it. And anyway, I'd rather sleep with you." Ichigo smiled.

"I'd rather you sleep with me too." Renji giggled, kissing Ichigos nose.

"You're such a silly romantic!" Ichigo laughed.

Renji leant away to look at his alarm clock.

"Ichigo, it's 5 am!" Renji groaned, smacking a hand onto his face.

"That gives us sometime together!" Ichigo wiggled his eye brows.

"You're just constantly horny aren't you?" Renji laughed, pulling Ichigo closer. Their lips connected and they pulled each other even closer. They broke apart to briefly pull off their pj tops, springing back into the kiss, skin colliding with skin. Ichigos hand ran up and down Renjis back, kissing across his neck and shoulders. They pulled their pants off, followed by their boxers. Their lips joined again and Renji moaned as their tongues touched. Ichigo lifted Renjis legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

The last thing they remember is laying back on the bed, struggling to breathe, panting and moaning.

When the early morning became mid day, Ichigo and Renji left the room, after a lot of a certain close contact activity. They strolled out in boxers and tees, holding hands lightly. Nobody noticed them share a look of want as they entered the joint room and sat far apart on the couch.

Orihime and Rukia stopped their hushed talking and there was an odd silence.

"Ichigo, I think there's something you have to tell Orihime." Rukia exclaimed, breaking the tension.

Ichigos eyes fell to Orihime, who starring right back, as if daring him.

"Matter of fact, yes, Rukia, I do have something to say." Ichigo stood up and sat on the arm of Renjis chair. "Although, I much rather show you." Ichigo smiled as he pulled Renji out of his chair.

He dragged Renji right in front of Orhime and Rukia. He pulled his face in and kissed him full on the lips and then turned to Rukia.

"There, you happy now?" He asked smugly before taking Renji back to the bedroom.

Epilogue.

Kieske hated getting the mail. He hated shuffling outside in his slippers and dressing gown to open a box. He was above that. But, that was his duty on Wednesdays. And when he complained, he had to do it on Thursdays too.

So, on that certain Wednesday morning, Kieske woke up in a foul mood, after dreaming of monstrous junk mail eating him alive. He stomped outside and yanked open the mail box.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

And a thin package, neatly wrapped and hand delivered (as there was no stamp).

Kieske dumped the bills on the table; ignoring them even though they all had URGENT printed across the front.

He huffed and sat down, placing the brown papered package carefully onto the table.

He traced his fingers over the corners, curious as to what it was, who it was from and why they sent it.

He knew if wasn't stock, because he always got that a the beginning of the month, not halfway through it.

And he knew it wasn't from the Soul Society because the black butterfly mark wasn't anywhere to be seen. He also noted that his name wasn't there, nor anybody else's. It could have been for Jinta, Ururu or even Tessai.

But, if there was ANYTHING Kieske liked about getting the mail, it was opening neatly wrapped thin brown packages.

So he tore it open and a piece of paper landed on the table next to a DVD.

'TO KIESKE, BECAUSE YOU ASKED.' was written in soft ink.

No name.

No signature.

No trace.

Kieske picked up the DVD, letting the light reflect of it and admiring the rainbow patterns that appeared. A wicked smile came across his face as he realised what footage was on the disc. He picked it up and went to his room, silently thanking Ichigo and Renji.

He would enjoy this.


End file.
